Impregnable
by Target22
Summary: Link meets a succubus, a she-demon who is terrorizing a secluded mountain village. While normally a man of few words, Link will have to bandy words with the powerful denizen to find the chink in her armor. Is he so far out of his element that he's finally met his match?
1. Chapter 1

Lili yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth or hide her long pointed teeth.

"You're boring me," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The boy either didn't hear her or didn't care, probably some of both. His tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth as he pressed his body closer to the demon. He ran his hands along her hips, up her sides, until they came to a stop at her naked armpits. Drooling on the two of them he gracelessly brushed her arms away so he could cup her warm breasts.

"Ugh," she groaned rolling her eyes. "You know, this used to be fun." Deciding she'd had enough of this pathetic mortal she brought her hands up and rested them along his neck. Thinking he was being embraced, the starry-eyed teenager leaned in for a kiss.

With a twitch of her thumbs Lili snapped the boy's collar bones like twigs.

"Oh shut up," Lil hissed when the boy let out an earsplitting scream. "I put up with your groping without a word. You could at least return the gesture."

Just like the boy's collarbones, the spell had been broken. "You're. . . you're a monster!" he cried. He was sitting on his butt, probably peeing himself, trying to crawl away backwards.

Lili stepped forward onto his foot flattening the muscles, tendons, and bones against the stone floor of her cave. Another wretched scream was elicited from the boy while veins threatened to rupture form his forehead and neck.

"Please!" he cried between screams. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

"Ugh, you'd give my sister Nani a run for her money and she's a banshee." It was obviously a lie but Lili knew this kid wouldn't know the difference. Nani's screams could tear skin from flesh. This wimp's screams were just annoying.

"Okay, I'm done with you, for real this time." Lili started walking around the now crippled boy. Daintily she picked her way around the bones and corpses that littered her den.

"No, please, no, please, no, please," he kept whimpering.

"Shhhhh," Lili said soothingly as she crouched next to the boy. She cradled his head in one hand and stroked his sweat drenched forehead with her other hand. With each stroke his crying became less and less frantic until it was little more than wet hiccups.

"Awe, there we go, all better right?" she asked in sweet voice.

His bottom lip still trembled but the boy nodded.

Lili's long black hair was now dangling over the boy's face, the ends of it dancing off his cheeks.

"Do you want a kiss to make it all better?" she asked making pouty lips of her own.

The boy, forgetting his pain, bit his bottom lip and nodded his head enthusiastically.

Lili smiled, blinked her long eyelashes, then crushed the boy's skull between her hands as though it were as fragile as an egg. She winced as some of his brain bits splashed into her eyes. With a sigh she wiped the gray matter away, successfully smearing even more blood across her face.

"This is your own fault you know," she said to the headless corpse. "I wasn't even hungry. You practically barged in here on your own."

Her knees clicking as she did so Lili rose to her feet. After looking at the body from a different angle, and hearing her stomach growl, she realized that she might actually be hungry after all.

"Still your own fault," she said, or tried to say while her jaw was unhinging so it could stretch long enough to finish the boy in two bites.

Two bites later Lili was alone in her cave once again.

* * *

"That's the ninth one," the man said in a not-so-hushed whisper.

Link glanced over the edge of his pint to see who was speaking. It was an older thin man, surrounded by what appeared to be his drinking buddies, leaning over the bar to talk to the bartender.

"The ninth what?" the bartender, a skeptical man who'd heard his share of tall tales, asked. "Ninth lad to realize there is nay a future 'ere in this puny village."

The man telling the unbelievable story shook his head. "If'n it were only Mills and Brown ye might 'ave a case but nay Woodward or Helms."

One of the storyteller's friends spoke next. "That's right! Woodward's ol' coo just 'ad 'erself a calf. 'E would nay just leave it. 'Specially nay after I offered 'im twenty rupees for it."

The storyteller jumped back into his story. "Aye, and Helms just got the smith's blessin' to marry 'is lass."

"Nay even a fool would leave that ass behind!"

Link didn't catch who called that out but the statement seemed to be well agreed upon. Even the bartender was nodding his head pensively.

"So what?" the bartender asked. "Where do ya think the nine o' them disappeared to? Ya think that banshee got 'em?

Link set his drink down, the group at the bar now had his full attention.

The storyteller shook his head and leaned in farther over the bar, yet didn't lower his volume. "Nay, that banshee belongs ta Barlad, thank the Goddesses. Five o' our boys was last seen headed towards Slatina. Nay, I think we 'ave the other she-demon."

A wry grin crossed the bartender's face. "Yer talking 'bout a succubus, eh? Ha! If'n only we were that lucky."

The screech of chair moving suddenly pulled the groups attention away from the storyteller. Everyone looked back to see an empty chair still rocking and a half-empty pint of mead and two green rupees sitting on the table. Whoever was sitting there had left in a hurry. Everyone knew a pint of Butterfield's brew was barely worth one rupee.

"Anyhow," the storyteller continued, "it would nay be a matter to consider lucky, were it true. 'Ow many young lads 'ere you think would throw their lives away if'n a she-demon even winked at 'em."

The bartender chuckled and shook his head. "Aye, I see yer point." Not that he believed in silly things like demons or ghosts but he was glad he'd told his teenage son not to go visit his hunting buddies in Slatina. Young Juven ought to be home with his mother right now.

The bartender chuckled to himself again. His son practically drooled when an ugly girl winked at him. Lad wouldn't stand a chance against a temptress.

* * *

Lili stretched then situated herself comfortably atop her favorite boulder. It had been almost twenty hours since her last meal and she was starting to feel it. She put a hand on her bare stomach while tilting her head backwards to scan the mountain path between Arad and Slatina, or whatever those humans called their pathetic villages.

She'd been skeptical about these hunting grounds at first (mostly since her jealous sister recommended the place) but she'd had great luck in the two months she'd been here. She'd caught about ten travelers one way and almost two dozen going the other. She'd even won the lottery and found some hermits one night. But could she really call it 'hunting' when not a single traveler put up a fight? Were all of the women in the two villages pigs? Was that why all these men were so desperate and vulnerable?

Movement on the path caught Lili's attention. She flipped over onto her belly keeping low and hugging the boulder. She could just make out a horse, a huge one from the looks of it, but she couldn't make out the rider just yet. Horses were edible but as of yet she hadn't figured out how to seduce a horse. A foxy mare with a gorgeous mane wasn't really in her bag of transformations. If she were starving or getting ready for a long trip she could catch one like any other predator but she'd always found that to be beneath her. Nani got by without subjecting herself to such mundane methods after all.

As the horse - which she realized was a mare - cantered closer Lili could just make out the rider.

 _Yes!_ she thought delightedly. _A male, traveling alone._

Then a glint of light caught her eye.

 _Is that. . . ?_

She leaned farther forward on her perch to get a better look. Sure enough, it was. Peeking over the rider's shoulder was the hilt of sword. Lili shivered with excitement. It had been forever since she'd had a knight or soldier.

She did a quick check to see how long she had to get ready then crawled off the back end of her boulder and ran to her cave. She figured she had about thirty minutes until she needed to be seen. But how was she to be seen?

With a sound closely resembling a human's giggle Lili pranced in front of her looking glass. The piece was a beautiful mirror that stood six feet tall and half that wide. The glass had been cut in the shape of an elegant oval and the frame was the most intricate silversmithing Lili had ever seen. A proud fat merchant had been bringing this and many other trinkets through the mountain to his mistress, hidden in one of the mountain villages far away from his wife.

She'd seduced the slob by taking the form of a freckled, doe-eyed blonde with massive tits. Admittedly, guessing which form would best seduce each man without having to use any of her charm spells, was her favorite part of every hunt. When prey was plentiful she allowed herself to play with her food, she would give herself little challenges. Almost every game started with just a transformation and introduction. The damsel in distress ploy usually worked quite well.

Lili stared at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the form she'd used on her last meal. Well, the last two meals. The second boy had spotted her while he was hunting, she hadn't even intended that one. At the moment she had long shiny black hair, rich emerald eyes, and smooth skin the color of cream. Her lips were full, cheek bones sharp, and chin slightly pointed. A long slender neck gave way to narrow thin shoulders, perky round breasts, a flat stomach, wide hips with a full butt then long slightly toned legs. Lili gave herself a wink, smile, and twirl. This WAS one of her better transformations.

But she'd already used it twice. Feasting her eyes on herself one last time Lili shook the illusion off. She turned away from the mirror and cast her eyes elsewhere as the woman she'd been disappeared. It wasn't that she was hideous in her natural form, it was just that now she'd spent so much time studying and practicing to be sexy by human standards she now preferred their dainty, fragile, shells over her own skin.

Stretching her leathery wings behind her, Lili thought about the swordsman on the trail.

 _Is he a knight? Shouldn't he be wearing plate mail if he was a knight? Maybe he's traveling a long distance and couldn't be bothered to wear his armor the whole time._

Lili shook her head doubtfully.

 _No, even then he'd have a squire escorting him. Knights never traveled without someone to announce their deeds as they walked. Maybe he's a soldier._

Lili gently scratched her face with her long black claws. She couldn't remember if there were any wars going on in any of the neighboring kingdoms. The last war she remembered hearing about was called the Gerudo War. Her sister had told her about it but that was more than two decades ago and on the other side of the continent. She tapped her bottom lip with the talon of her index finger. Two kingdoms shared these mountain ranges, she recalled. But the kings of the two kingdoms were cousins or something to that nature. There was never really a reason for either to send soldiers this far into the mountains.

 _It's gotta be something else,_ she thought. _Tax collector? Mercenary? Maybe he's a brigand who stole a sword._

The elusive answer only made Lili more excited. She wiggled her butt, and consequently tail, in anticipation.

"Oooo," she said aloud. "I can't wait!"

Lili closed her eyes and started envisioning the body she was about to create.

 _I want to play this one slow,_ she decided. _No bimbos are harlots for this one._

She imagined a woman's round face, slightly freckled with dimples and pale skin. A perfect little nose would sit in the middle of her face, with two big round brown eyes evenly spaced above it. She usually defaulted to blonde or black haired (never red like Nani's) but this time she was thinking something less bold. She decided on a light brown and envisioned it being short but wavy.

The body would be important. Men could be robbed of their senses by a young maiden's curves. Lili smiled to herself, eyes still closed, as she drew her body in her mind's eye. The shoulders and arms would be thin, and the breasts small but firm. The stomach would be flat but the hips would be wide and the buttocks ample. The legs needn't be too long. The image Lili was going for was meek and small yet not childish or completely helpless.

Twirling around Lili faced her mirror then peeked at her new reflection.

"Ugh," she moaned disappointedly. "This is why I need this stupid mirror."

She'd messed the proportions and symmetry up something fierce. One eye was bigger than the other, she had a crazy under-bite, the left tit was sagging, and somehow she'd put hair on the legs! Using the mirror to guide her transformation she cleaned up her mistakes. During the final evaluation she realized she'd missed a dimple. She was just about to put it in when she stopped herself. Turning her head one way, then the other, she examined her new face. The new face smiled.

"I kind of like it. It's unique," she chirped happily.

None of the real human women she'd seen were ever perfectly symmetrical, maybe this would make it more believable.

"Now, what to wear?" she asked herself. She'd learned some time ago that even the most hot-blooded male was suspicious when a naked nymph came running out of the mountains.

Behind the mirror was an oak wardrobe full of clothes Lili had stolen from villagers or Nani. Most of them were altered pieces Lili had modified herself so as to appear more lewd and enticing. That wasn't quite was she was looking for with the swordsman though.

After digging through the garments for a second she found a dress that would do nicely. Since the swordsman was wearing green Lili decided a simple blue and grey wool dress would complement him. Realizing she might be running out of time Lili quickly pulled the dress over her head. As luck would have it the gown fit well enough to be passed as her own.

With one more glance in the mirror Lili turned and trotted out her cave anxious to see where the mounted swordsman was now. Carefully, so as not to be seen preemptively, Lili peeked around the boulders that lined the cliff outside her cave.

The red mare was walking just a few hundred meters up the trail from where Lili was now.

 _Perfect,_ she thought. She lapped up the saliva that made its way onto her lips. She made a mental note that her tongue was still forked.

 _I want everything to be perfect for this one._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this is definitely a new genre for me. I've hit a wall with my other stories so I figured it's time to change things up. This'll be a short story, less than a dozen chapters. If you're wondering what universe this takes place in, it's sort of OoT/the AU I created in Crossguard Tribulation. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lili shivered with excitement as her perfectly executed plan came to fruition. Titillated she bit her bottom lip and had to make a conscious effort not to drool while she watched the swordsman cleave through the goblins. A righteous war-cry on his lips he swung his blade easily surpassing the measly defenses of the primitive creatures. Green blood erupted into the air splattering across the swordsman's face. With a deep growl he whipped his head to the side to clear his vision then threw his leg across the saddle so he could dismount. Four dead goblins lied at his feet while four more quivered in front of him. The red mare cleared out of her master's way and but kept one ear turned in his direction in case he should call for her.

"Oh please," Lili quietly moaned to herself. "Please kill them."

The swordsman appeared to be staring the monsters down, daring them to avenge their fallen comrades. Lili worried the cravens would turn and flee into the mountains spoiling her fun, but that worry was misplaced. She realized that the swordsman's bloodlust was as great as her lustlust.

With a snort of contempt the swordsman dropped his shield beside him then reversed his grip on his weapon and embedded it into the earth. He brought his hands out in front of him and gestured toward the goblins.

"Come and get it," he taunted. His voice was deep and arrogant and full of guarantee.

The goblins looked at each other - too stupid to wonder why the warrior dropped his weapons - then snarled in delight and charged. The swordsman without a sword juked past the first goblin, pivoting around him while the creature charged and stumbled forward. Now in front of the second goblin the swordsman ducked under the wild swing of a poorly made hatchet. Down on one knee the swordsman wrapped his arms around the goblin's knobby legs and lifted him into the air. Before the pathetic creature could even register that it was going up, it was suddenly crashing down.

The swordsman rolled over the goblin whose frail body he'd just slammed into the rocky jagged earth. He was on his feet before the third goblin reached him. The monster's clumsy swing was far too slow for the warrior in green as one hand caught the goblin's wrist and the other grabbed the creature's throat. There was a wild moment of frantic kicking and spitting on the goblin's part before his wrist was snapped and windpipe crushed. The swordsman tossed him aside and evaluated his last two opponents.

The first goblin that had charged ahead must have reconsidered his initial tactic after watching two of his brothers get effortlessly trounced. The fourth goblin, more hesitant than his brothers, was still quivering a few steps ahead of the swordsman, spear clutched pathetically in his bony hands.

"We charge it together," the first goblin called in his kin's guttural language.

The spear-wielding goblin nodded its head and took a fighting stance. The swordsman, likely not understanding a word of what had been spoken, was standing relaxed evenly between the two.

"Now!" the first goblin cried. It raised its rusty cleaver and charged. The other goblin dropped its wooden spear and fled. The swordsman spun around to meet the charging monster. He caught ahold of its cleaver by the handle, yanked the goblin down and forward then, kneed the creature in the elbow successfully snapping its arm in half. While the creature let out a scream worthy of Nani the swordsman pulled the cleaver from its owner's flaccid grasp and turned towards the fleeing coward. He shook the cleaver in his hand for a moment to analyze the weight then hurled it after the escapee.

"Oh, Beelzebub," Lili whispered as she ran her index from her bottom lip to her collarbone. She couldn't have asked for a more salacious meal. Even as the goblin with the cleaver buried in its spine fell, the swordsman snapped the neck of the first goblin. With all eight creatures now dead the swordsman closed his eyes, took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then exhaled and opened his eyes.

His eyes were dark blue. Not an inviting blue like the sky on a clear day or a rich sapphire. They were a dark blue, like the depths of the ocean where monsters far worse than Lili hid. His face was gaunt, slightly sunken under the eyes and no fat on his cheeks. His jaw, while not incredibly square or thick, was outlined with muscle. His ears were pointed and pierced and his hair, what was visible beneath his green hat anyway, was dirty blonde.

 _I could stare into a mirror all day and I'd never be able to make a face like his,_ Lili thought to herself.

With just a quick glance at Lili the swordsman retrieved his sword and shield and secured them on his back.

"Are you okay?" he asked Lili while he stepped over a pool of green blood.

Lili tilted her head confused, momentarily forgetting about the character she was playing.

 _Oh, right!_ She realized a half second later.

She spread her arms out and ran forward to gratuitously wrap her arms around her "savior".

"Oh, thank you!" she cried as she closed the distance.

The swordsman's hand extended out to halt the demon in disguise. An alarm immediately went off in Lili's head. If he already realized what she was he would make a grueling opponent. She tentatively came to a stop, ready to shed her illusions and lash out at the proven warrior.

The swordsman looked at her for a second.

"I'm covered in blood," he explained gesturing towards his face and tunic. "The green hides it but I'm soaked in this filth."

"Oh," Lili said trying to settle into her character. Even the most appreciative damsel might be reluctant to cover herself goblin gore, right?

The swordsman stooped forward a little to get a better look at Lili's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, his voice even gentler the second time.

Lili nodded her head. "I am," she answered.

She wrapped her arms around herself and gave her shoulders a squeeze. The posture was foreign and strange to her but she'd seen mortal women do it when they were dealing with stress or shock.

"Thank you."

The swordsman examined Lili head to toe. It occurred to the succubus that this man was actually more concerned about addressing wounds than undressing her. Frankly it was a little disappointing.

While the swordsman furrowed his brow he asked, "What happened to you?"

"I was in the woods digging for truffles with my sister, Nani," Lili started. She'd planned this story out ahead of time. "When those terrible monsters attacked us! We tried to run away but they caught her before she could escape."

She dropped her head into her hands and conjured tears while she bounced her diaphragm up and down. She'd practiced this a lot and was pretty proud of her performances these days.

The swordsman put a hand on her shoulder. She was genuinely surprised by how heavy his gauntlets were.

"If your sister is still alive–" he started.

Lili shook her head and looked up at him.

"No," she whimpered. "They cut her down before we even made it back to the trail."

The swordsman let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Lili put her hand on his and offered a small smile. "It's not your fault. You saved me, after all."

She batted her eyelashes and tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing the side of her neck. Men, like predators, were excited by vulnerability. But in their case it wasn't (usually) their stomachs that fluttered and made them salivate.

The swordsman stared at her for a moment, leaving his hand beneath hers atop her shoulder. As he pursed his lips Lili started to lean forward, a victorious smirk creeping across her face.

 _Too easy,_ she thought almost disappointedly.

She blinked in surprise when he let out a shrill whistle. Obediently his massive red mare trotted over with a whinny. The man's hand slid from atop Lili's shoulder to under her armpit. Lili panicked as she realized she'd changed her looks but she never cast a spell to change her weight. Unenchanted she weighed frighteningly close to 400lbs (though she'd never admit it aloud).

She started to pull away from the swordsman to give her spell a chance to take effect but he swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms as though she were as light as she looked.

 _How?_ She wondered, still holding her breath waiting for him to realize what he was cradling in his deliciously powerful arms.

Her spell took effect just as he set her in the saddle of his mare.

"This is my friend, Epona," he said when she was comfortably seated like a lady. "We're headed to Slatina but we can take you wherever you like. Maybe you have family in one of the nearby villages?"

"It was just my sister and I. Our parents died of typhus when we were young. We have a small home outside Slatina but I'm fine walking." She started to scoot out of the saddle but the swordsman stopped her.

"You've lost your shoes," he pointed out. "This trail is way too jagged for you to be walking around. I'm amazed your feet haven't already been torn to shreds. You'll ride Epona and I'll walk. The least we can do is make sure you get to Slatina safe."

Lili looked down at her feet and cursed herself for not remembering shoes. She'd been in such a rush she'd only worn her dress.

"Small miracles, I guess," she said quietly.

The swordsman nodded then stepped up beside his mare and took her reins in his hand.

"We should get going," he said already leading Epona onward. "Wolves will be here any minute."

Lili knew that wasn't true but said nothing. Every pack within a hundred miles of these mountains knew her scent well enough to give her a wide berth. Animals usually saw through her disguise quickly. That fact was why she was so nervous atop the massive red mare. Once the mount realized the little girl on her back was actually a demon, she would doubtlessly alert her master.

The trick to fooling animals was to bury her murderous intent and hide her hunger. She'd never had to fool a beast for longer than a couple days but if it were possible, that was how she'd have to do it.

"I never got your name, sir," she said after they had put some distance between them and the murdered goblins.

"Link," he answered glancing over his shoulder. "And I'm no 'sir'."

"Link," Lili repeated. It was far too simple a name for a man of his caliber.

"I'm Lili."

"Like the flower?" he asked without looking back. He was constantly scanning the ridgelines and tree lines along the path, probably waiting for more goblins to rush towards them.

"Like the flower," she lied. Lili was short for Lilith, the name she was given when she crawled out of Hell behind Nani.

"Where are you from, Link?" Normally she didn't bandy words like this, preferring to skip right ahead to the fun part, the seduction. This time, however, she was genuinely curious about the man. And she needed to keep her thoughts innocent until she could get off this damn charger.

"I'm from a small kingdom called Hyrule, on the other side of the continent."

"So you're Hylian," she stated.

Link glanced over his shoulder again, eyebrow raised. Lili reached forward and flicked his ear playfully.

"Only Hylians have such pointy ears," she said with a mischievous smile.

Link smirked and turned back to his scanning.

"Have you ever been to Hyrule?" he asked.

"No," she answered honestly. "But I met a Hylian couple a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

 _Twenty four_ , she knew but she'd already decided "Lilly like the flower" was only nineteen.

"Ten years ago, I think."

"Hmm," was all Link offered.

"What's Hyrule like?"

That particular small country was sacred ground. Anywhere the Goddesses had ever touched the Earth demon-folk like Lili and Nani were forbidden from entering. Unless the realm could be cursed with some powerful black magic, Lili would never see it.

"Beautiful and diverse at the same time," Link answered. "Rolling hills, dense green forests, mountains, volcanoes, deserts, rivers, lakes, and giant marble cathedrals all within a few days journey from each other."

"It sounds beautiful," Lili managed to say without gagging. "Why did you leave?"

Link didn't say anything for a minute, or turn back to look at her.

"It was too small," he finally said. "I travelled the entire country before I was ten years old. Saw everything there was to see within its borders."

Lili suspected that wasn't quite the truth but couldn't think of a socially (by mortal standards) acceptable way to call him out.

"So you just left?"

"Yup. Epona and I left when I turned ten. We've been travelling the world together for fourteen years now." Link patted his mare on the neck.

"Why are you headed to Slatina then? Compared to some of the places you must have seen it's just a boring little mountain village."

"Do you want to know the truth?" he asked turning back to look at her.

Lili nodded.

"I'm here to hunt down a demon."

"Oh," Lili said praying that her disguised face didn't betray her.

 _Stay calm, relax. He doesn't know it's you. He would have attacked you already if he did. Just stay calm. Don't blow it now!_

Link continued to look at her for a moment until Lili felt herself losing her calm.

"Are demons real?" she squeaked, more anxiously than she'd meant.

Link searched her eyes then, just as Lili thought she was about to crack, turned forward and resumed his scanning.

"You've had a rough day. You don't need me to fill your head with any more monsters," was his answer.

Lili let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"You're probably right," she said after silently berating herself for getting so worked up.

 _Of course he's a demon hunter! A knight or mercenary would have been too simple wouldn't it!_

Some time went by before either of them said anything next. Link seemed content to lead Epona and scan for enemies but Lili was having trouble keeping her thoughts from being murderous. It was starting to occur to her that she, the immortal demon, could be in serious danger around this man. She'd never gone toe-to-toe against a demon hunter, nor even met one. Nani had. Nani was once chased from her cave by a whole team of demon hunters. They were men and women, all veterans of some century old war, who were all well experienced in combat and undaunted by the banshee's witchcraft.

It took Nani more than seven months to ambush them individually. She told Lili years later that the only way she stood a chance was to take them on one at a time, and to be very patient. After she'd dragged the first one into the night kicking and screaming, the remaining party had started laying traps for her. They feigned vulnerability hoping she would attempt to sneak back into their camp only to be snared and murdered. But Nani had outsmarted them, had out waited them. By the time there were only two hunters left they had given up catching the banshee and were more concerned with escaping her. Nani could have let them flee but she'd taken the last few months personally by that point.

If Nani could wait seven months, while on the run, for six kills, Lili saw no reason she couldn't handle waiting the few days it would take to seduce and subdue this one. Wouldn't that make a great story? She could boast to Nani how she'd been brave enough to travel with the demon slayer, to be cared for by him, before finally devouring him.

"There's a stream up ahead," Link said breaking the silence. "We can water Epona, replenish my waterskins, and maybe wash some of this dried blood out. Then we'll have to make camp for the night."

"Is it safe?" Lili asked.

"No," Link answered honestly. "But I can't see in the dark and I'll be no use in a fight if I don't get some sleep. We are still a couple days from Slatina by this route."

Sure enough Link led Epona and Lili to a bubbling brook. Assuring "Lilly like the flower" that the ground near the brook was soft enough for her bare feet Link helped her out of Epona's saddle. He asked her to refill the waterskins while he cleaned his tunic and Epona hydrated. Lili agreed with a curtsy and started going through Link's saddle bags. A whole plethora of weaponry greeted her while she searched for the water vessels. Knives, arrows, explosive seeds, bombs, grappling hooks, even some things she didn't recognize. If she'd had any doubts about Link's profession before, they were now gone.

She found the skins near the bottom and dutifully brought them over to the stream to fill. Link was already in the water knee deep in the water, cleaning his tunic. Lili allowed her jaw to drop but managed to keep her tongue in her mouth. Link had shed his tunic, his chainmail armor, and his undershirt and was scrubbing his tunic furiously.

The man was chiseled from stone. Lean, protruding muscles flexed as he worked to salvage his garment. Short blonde hair covered rippling pectorals and became thinner as it descended his shredded abdominals. Even the skin around his navel was pulled tight as it strained to keep his incredible physique covered. His shoulders were broad, his arms bulbous, and his back outlined every sinew of muscle a Hylian body could conjure. Lili had never seen a man like him, let alone tasted one.

"This is much more difficult after it dries," Link said ruefully when he noticed Lili staring at him.

Lili tried to say something but her eyes were consuming all of her brain power. A growl from her stomach was what it finally took to break her gaze.

Link looked over and raised an eyebrow at the little girl whose stomach had just growled like a bear. Again Lili worried the deception was over but then Link smiled.

"I take it you're hungry."

Lili giggled embarrassedly. "Famished," she said.

Link nodded and started to wring his shirt out.

"Do you think you can stomach meat tonight? If not I'm sure I can find some mulberries and mushrooms."

He had stepped out of the stream and was standing right in front of her, still shirtless. Lili could smell his sweat, his breath, and his blood. She pulled her eyes away from his torso and met his nonchalant gaze.

"Meat," she managed to say after swallowing. "Meat should be fine."

Link nodded then patted her on the shoulder. Even without his gauntlets his hands were still heavy, and thoroughly calloused.

"Stay close to Epona," he said. "I'll be right back so try not to eat her." He smiled jovially and stepped past her

Lili chuckled and turned to watch him grab his bow and quiver then bound off into the woods, still shirtless.

"Stupid!" she scolded herself after he left. Epona snorted at the sudden noise and gave the woman who'd been riding her all day a wary look.

"I'm not going to eat you," Lili promised the horse, more annoyed at herself than anything. SHE was supposed to be seducing HIM not drooling over him. Literally! What kind of lousy predator admired their prey before eating it?

 _Time to pull the stops,_ she thought to herself.

As soon as she filled the waterskins Lili pulled her dress up over her head and hung it on a tree more than a few paces from the stream. She ran her hands over her body to make sure her illusion was still complete and ALL her curves were still in place. Not concerned with the temperature of the water she lowered herself in so that was sitting on the smooth stones that lined the bottom of the brook.

Everything below her collarbone and shoulders was submerged, which would be fine until Link returned. Then she'd put on a whole show of how she thought she had more time before he got back. Judging by his actions earlier Link would probably play the cavalier and move to bring her the dress from tree, at which point she would stand up and "bump" into him, naked and wet. She suspected he would make one last attempt at being a gentleman but when she wrapped arms around his waist and pressed her bare chest to his she knew he'd finally give in.

 _What if he's gay?_ The question suddenly occurred to Lili. She hadn't even considered that possibility. It had happened to her before after all.

Rustling in the woods pulled her away from her concern.

Quickly she closed her eyes and threw her head back, pretending to be relaxed and lost in thought.

Epona snorted and started stomping.

Heavy breathing, heavier than Link should be breathing, convinced Lili to cease the act and take a peek.

"Awe shit," she said when she realized who it was.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like I said, very new genre for me. Didn't mean for it to be so action heavy at the beginning then lack sustenance at the end but that's how it turned out. Hopefully the next chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A deep low growl accompanied the heavy breathing.

"We had a deal, she-demon," Bordo growled in his native tongue.

Lili narrowed her eyes and rose to her feet. The Moblin's eyes flitted across Lili's body but didn't linger.

He gave a snort. "Not your most impressive skin."

Lili pulled her lips back in a snarl. Her teeth flashed from human to denizen in an instant.

"Mind you tone, Bordo the Reckless," she warned. "It is not my fault your warriors are pathetic."

The Moblin's lips twitched, momentarily revealing yellowed tusks.

Chief Bordo stood seven feet tall and weighed more than four hundred pounds. He was far larger than a Bulblin or Bokoblin but still a runt by Moblin standards. Fortunately for him he was born with a rare amount of brain power for his species. Instead of trying survive among his larger, aggressive kin, Bordo had fled his tribe choosing instead to become the large fish in a pond full of minnows.

Using that rare intellect of his, Bordo had usurped the chief of a small Goblin tribe when he first arrived in the mountain range. Shortly after taking control he began uniting each and every goblin tribe hosted by the mountains. For the first time in this country's history there was a united Goblin army, albeit hidden away in the mountains for now. Bordo's wisdom and leadership had issued strict rules that helped the Goblins hide their numbers. No attacking villages, no stealing livestock, no bonfires within 100 miles of a settlement, and only raiding one in seven caravans.

Bordo himself, while a worthy opponent for a mortal, was not much of a threat. It was the population of Goblins under his rule that demanded Lili's respect. Well, not respect, but encouraged her to use her manners. Still, Lili was an immortal demon and he was just a posterchild for runty Moblin geniuses.

"My goblins would chase you, make some noise, then run off after your swordsman flashed some steel at them," the Moblin recounted.

Lili folded her arms across her chest.

"And I'd give you the swordsman's horse in return. Go ahead, she's all yours."

Bordo glanced at the charger whose nostrils were flared, ears were pinned back, and was stomping the ground threateningly.

"It's not enough," he said turning back to the demon. "None of my Goblins were supposed to die. One death would have been acceptable but all eight is no good. My tribe demands your swordsman."

"It's not my fault your Goblins tried to fight," Lili objected. "I did nothing to hinder their escape nor did I insist they stay."

Bordo nodded. "Which is why we have not torched these woods and put you on a stake."

Lili hissed warningly. Bordo blinked, unimpressed and unfrightened.

"The loss of but one meal is all it costs to salvage our relationship. Are you not willing to pay that price?" Bordo asked raising one of his stupid pierced eyebrows.

Every fiber in Lili wanted to lunge forward and rip the monster in half. The act was perfectly feasible for the demon, and she even let the image bounce around in her head. But she stopped herself from behaving brashly. She could kill Bordo, his lieutenants, his advisors, and his friends but not even she was a match for the thousands of goblins that would swarm her. She would have to relocate and she'd never hear the end of it from Nani.

"My next three meals," Lili offered. "My next three meals are yours if you'll let me keep the swordsman. You can even keep his mare."

Bordo blinked in surprise.

"Is this one so special?" he asked. He had a vague understanding of Lili's appetite but there was no way he could comprehend how much Lili was anticipating sinking her teeth into Link's flesh.

Lili didn't answer directly and instead just raised three fingers.

"My next three meals and the red horse if you'll let me keep the swordsman."

"Your next twenty meals," Bordo countered. "With the exception of the minimum you need to survive."

Lili shook her head, flabbergasted by the counteroffer.

"That's outrageous! My next five meals, the horse, and I'll bring you the swordsman's steel."

"Your next fifteen meals, the horse, and the swordsman's steel."

"My next five meals, the horse, the swordsman's steel, and. . . I'll subject myself to you in front of your entire tribe."

A disgusting, yellow tusked grin smeared itself across Bordo's face.

"Deal," he said.

Lili sighed through clenched teeth.

"Deal, now be gone before you ruin the last meal I get to enjoy before I fast."

Bordo nodded and took a step back, then gestured towards Epona.

"Should I take this beast now or later?"

"Later," Lili answered. It would be hard to seduce Link if he was mourning the loss of his only friend.

Bordo pointed one of his fat, dark, sausage fingers at Lili.

"I trust this deal will turn out better than our last," he said.

Lili watched with hate filled eyes as he stepped backwards into the tree line then disappeared into the forest. When she was sure he'd left Lili let out a groan of frustration and stormed out of the brook over to where her dress was hanging. She was in no mood to seduce anyone right now.

"He better fuck like a lion and taste like magic," she ranted to herself while she pulled her dress over her head. "Five meals! I couldn't even make five meals out of Bordo the Fatso!"

Epona whinnied, obviously stressed by the Moblin's presence and completely oblivious to the deal in which she was included.

"And you were no help you damn donkey! All that stomping, and for what?" Lili chided the red mare.

The horse flicked its ears and snorted.

"Bah!"

Lili sat down by Link's pack and crossed her arms, content to plot Bordo's demise while she waited. Unfortunately she could only plot Bordo's death a half dozen times before she remembered the horse would be able to smell her murderous intent. She kept herself busy for the next hour by gathering wood and getting a fire started. Of course she could have just cast a spell but she wasn't sure how much longer Link would take and it was nice to do mundane work every now and then.

Just as the owls began their nightly choir Link returned, a wild goat draped across his shoulders.

"I'm sorry that took so long," he said after setting his prize down. "Something scared everything away so I had to reach out a little bit farther for this than I thought." He walked over to his pack and pulled a knife and whet stone out.

While Link started skinning the goat Lili observed that he'd already field dressed it and pulled the arrow out. The wound that had killed the creature was found in its chest, likely a perfect shot from the Hylian.

"I can do this by the tree line if it bothers you," Link offered looking up from his work.

Lili swallowed the saliva that was pooling in her mouth. Carrying the goat all the way back had covered the shirtless Hylian in sweat and goat blood, two of Lili's favorite toppings.

"No," she answered turning away. "No, you're fine. I'm just famished."

Link grunted while he separated skin and fur from meat. With practiced hands he made short work of the process and had the goat roasting over the fire in no time.

Truthfully, Lili despised cooked meat. It tasted to her like leather tasted to humans. Unfortunately she knew she couldn't even consider skipping the meal. Her hunger was becoming so ravenous she might take a desperate bite out of Epona if she didn't put something else in her belly.

When Link sliced her off the first portion she used every ounce of willpower not to inhale the whole thing. She figured four bites would be expected from a starving mortal woman.

Link raised an eyebrow when she politely asked for another serving but he didn't make any comment. He silently sliced her off another, much larger, portion then sat back and enjoyed the shoulder he'd cut for himself.

"Tell me about the demon you're hunting," Lili said after Link had eaten his fill and she'd eaten enough not to starve.

Link stretched his arms then leaned back against his mare, who was curled up contentedly behind him. Lili was sitting just an arm's length away on Link's pack.

"You've had a rough day. Are you sure you want to hear about it?" he asked.

Lili nodded. "I think it will help me keep my mind off my sister and the goblins."

Link scratched his nose with his thumb.

"Do you believe in demons?" he asked. His dark blue eyes reflected the fire's light towards Lili.

A shrug. "I don't know. The villagers are full of superstitions but nobody has ever seen one."

"I've seen one. Actually, I've seen nearly a dozen at this point." Link said it matter-of-factly, not like an old man in a tavern sharing horrors with the younger men after too many drinks. Lili had no doubt that he was telling the truth.

"What are they like?" she asked. _Loud, jealous, and bitchy_ she said to herself thinking of dear old Nani.

"Each one is completely unique," Link answered. "The first one I met was called Bongo Bongo, a giant one eyed demon that was sealed beneath a village in Hyrule."

Lili remained stoic on the outside but couldn't be more flustered on the inside. She knew Bongo! She knew him in Hell before he'd escaped a century ago. She meant to visit him once she escaped almost one hundred years later but she'd found out he had been sealed away by a very dangerous tribe of mortals. The Sheikah or something like that.

"The second," Link continued, unaware of Lili's association, "wasn't technically a demon since he wasn't born in Hell but it was a sorcerer named Ganondorf who took the form of a demon called Ganon."

Lili blinked and nodded as if she were mildly interested. She didn't know Ganon personally but she knew his story. There were only a few ways to escape Hell. Nani, Bongo, and Lili had taken the longest route of literally crawling through the mantle of the earth and escaping hell. The depths and tunnels that separated Lili's realm from the mortals were so vast that most denizens starved to death or went insane before reaching the surface. Most turned back and accepted their punishment for trying to flee.

Another way to escape was to be summoned. As centuries passed this was becoming less and less common but, if a sorcerer or sorceress from the surface knew your name and the ingredients to your specific soul, they could summon you instantly from hell. Of course, a demon could choose not to leave but no lesser demon (not that Lili would consider herself such) would ever pass an opportunity to ascend.

The demon's form would be determined by how they were summoned. A perfect spell meant the demon was summoned in their true identity but sorcerers had long since figured that was a bad idea. Instead demons were summoned in weaker or partial forms. Sometimes just as a spirit or presence. In Ganon's case, he'd been partially summoned to augment the resurrection of a cursed deity. He would be able to take his true form but only at the will of the reincarnated soul he was chained to.

There had been lots of debate as to whether a demon as prideful as Ganon had actually accepted those terms or if Demise's reincarnation, or maybe the witches who summoned him, had forced the arrangement.

"The third was a one eyed demon called Wart. The fourth was bat-like demon called Gomess," Link went on.

Lili listened as the Hylian continued to name off his slain foes. Some she'd heard of but most she didn't know. Hell was a pretty big place after all.

With each name Lili was beginning to feel more and more uneasy though. Ganon alone would obliterate the succubus, yet here she was sitting in disguise next to the Hylian that defeated him. She couldn't grasp it. Sure Link was handsome and looked delicious, maybe even dangerous by mortal standards, but he didn't look imposing enough to slay demons and dragons and the sort.

A yawn interrupted Link's retelling.

"Ah, here I am running my mouth and you're probably exhausted. We should get some sleep."

"I agree."

Without asking for an invitation Lili got up and planted herself in Link's lap. Before the surprised Hylian could say anything she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, an ever so slight grin on her face.

"Hmm," was all Link said when the surprise wore off. Careful not to jostle "Lilly like the flower" too much Link reached behind him and pulled a blanket from Epona's saddle. Carefully he draped it over the two of them then wrapped his arms around Lili and interlocked his fingers.

"Goodnight," he said when he was settled.

"Goodnight," Lili replied sweetly.

The she-demon had her ear pressed against Link's warm muscular chest and was listening to his heartbeat intently. It was definitely beating faster than that of a man who was about to fall asleep.

Lili smiled inwardly. Despite all of his conquests Link had clearly never tangled with a succubus.

Slowly Lili shifted her position in Link's lap, careful not to move too quickly. The moment she moved she could hear and feel Link's heart speed up.

Her body was now centered on his, with her head resting on his chest, and both of her legs curled off to the right. Her hands were tucked close to her breasts, fingertips dancing off of each other as she schemed her schemes.

Slowly again Lili swiveled her hip so that her right leg was now closer to being under her. Link's heartrate continued to increase. She could feel him beneath her now too.

 _I guess that answers if you're gay or not._

Again Lili wiggled her hips but this time brought her fingertips to lightly touch Link's stomach. There was a slight twitch as her skin made contact with his.

Curiously she peeked up at his face. Playing dumb, Link's eyes were still closed and his breathing was still deep and steady.

 _You don't fool me._

Lightly she ran her fingers down his stomach, outlining the muscles. Even if Link had the greatest poker face he couldn't keep the rest of his body from reacting.

There were spells and charms she could use. She could bring his blood to a boil in an instant to the point he would practically ravage her.

But that wasn't what she wanted.

This was what she wanted.

To slowly pull him into her snare. The fact that he was pretending not to notice only made the game that much more fun for her.

Again Lili shifted, this time more obviously. She turned towards Link completely, bringing her left leg across his body and all the way to the other side. She was now straddling him, chest to chest, pressed tight against him.

Ever so slowly she pulled her left leg in so it was tight against Link's right hip. She had him between her legs, pressed tight with every part of her body. Her back was arched inwards showing off her flexibility and eliminating any space between the two of them. His heart sounded like a drum, beating fast and hard. Lili had to admit that even her black demon heart had picked up its pace.

Lili parted her lips and brought her mouth as close to Link's exposed neck as she could without actually touching it. She breathed lightly, pursing her lips while she did so. Goosebumps appeared along Link's neck and chin.

Finally, Link dropped the sleeping act and opened one eye to look down at "Lilly like the flower".

"Can I help you?" he asked, still playing dumb.

Lili nestled in against him with a long sigh.

"Just trying to get comfortable," she said burying her face under his chin.

She could hear the blood rushing through his neck. Pulsing hapticlly as it rushed from his brain to other parts of his body.

With nothing but her thin dress that was riding up her thighs and Link's leggings between them Lili slowly started gyrating her pelvis, moving forward and back at the slowest, most tantalizing pace she could muster.

She knew she was getting to him.

She could feel him.

As she moved forward she let her nails dig slightly into Link's chest, raking downward as she shifted backwards with just enough force to turn the skin white as her nails passed by.

She pulled herself forward again, this time, with her teeth still enchanted to be human, nibbled at his collarbone until she slid backwards once more.

Link's hands finally let go of each other and started moving. His left hand slid down her back while the right hand went up. There was no nervousness in the movement. Heavily and surely his hands glided across her body. The left hand stopped a few inches above her tail bone and was gently applying pressure to the back of Lili's hips. His right slid up along her spine, gently pushing as it went. It crept above Lili's shoulders, up her neck, to the base of her skull and hairline.

Confidently the finger's on Link's right hand spread and entangled themselves in Lili's hair. Once thoroughly entangled his fingers began pressing against Lili's scalp, massage he skull.

"Mmmm," Lili moaned quietly.

She continued to shift forward and backwards but the hand placed firmly above her butt was applying more and more pressure. Now she was pressed forward against Link's body with significant, yet careful force.

"Shhhhh," she heard from Link. "Go to sleep," he whispered.

His left hand did not let up the pressure and his right hand continued to massage her scalp and play with her hair.

Lili opened her mouth to say something but the hand on her head was scrambling her thoughts.

It felt good.

It felt like Link was reaching through her illusion and massaging her actual demon head, which he shouldn't be able to do.

He would alternate between massaging her head to slightly pulling on her hair, then back to massaging and scratching her scalp. The motion was sending warm waves of pleasure through Lili's body, deep into her core.

Lili relaxed her neck and allowed her entire head to be jostled gently by Link's caress. All the time his left hand against her lower back never let up its pressure. It actually felt like he was pushing her tail bone, and actual tail, down and away from the rest of her body, forcing her spine to stretch and release tension. His fingers on his left were very slowly extending and retracting, pressing on the tight muscles of her lower back.

His chest was warm and somehow the movement of his fingers wwas matching the rise and fall of his breathing.

Lili closed her eyes, genuinely relaxed and comfortable. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. She didn't think she'd ever felt like this. Maybe she would let Link keep this up for a few more minutes before she went back to business.

She opened her eyes and was suddenly very confused.

It was light out.

Link was gone.

It was just her and the red donkey.

Panicking she bolted upright.

"Good morning."

Lili turned and saw Link, fully dressed and poking at a fresh new fire.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, a brilliant white smile on his face.

The she-demon reached up and wiped the drool off her face.

"Uh, . . . fine," she answered still shocked.

Link tilted his head to the side, still smiling victoriously.

"Good. After we grab some breakfast we can get going."

Lili ran her hand through her disheveled hair still trying to comprehend that she'd fallen asleep.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, Lili!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Haha well . . . there was an attempt at some steamy action. If you have any advice how to write that any better don't hesitate to let me know, PM or otherwise.**

 **The lore I added this chapter was all non-canon so don't get too spun up on any of that. BUT, as some of you may have noticed, BORDO has his own story now! Nothing like this one but as I was creating this little scene at the beginning I couldn't stop creating his back story. So now he has his own full story that includes some extra scenes and mentions of our favorite She Demon. Give it a look if you like. It's called A MOBLIN'S EPIC**

 **Last note down here: I am a terrible artist, and I know that there are a lot of really talented artists on this site. If you feel so inspired as to draw something I can use as a cover image, I would be greatly appreciative. Of course you would get full credit for the art.**

 **Anyway, more to follow soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I might be pushing the limits of this T rating on this one. Hopefully I get a warning before anything gets removed. Viewer discretion advised?**

* * *

Never, not once, in all her years under the mortals' sun had she ever embarrassed herself the way she had last night.

Never.

The only thing that came close was when Nani purposefully sent her to seduce a eunuch but even then, she'd just eaten the pseudo man to cover her embarrassment. She hadn't fallen asleep in his lap then had to listen to him whistle victoriously while he led his god forsaken donkey down a mountain path.

"We should only be a few hours away at this point," Link said looking over his shoulder.

"Have you been to Slatina before?" Lili asked.

"No," he answered turning back to the trail ahead. "But I took a good look at a map before I left." He tapped the side of his head and hat with his index finger. "I memorized the mountain trails around here."

"Of course you did," Lili said under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

Last night's debacle had left her in a sour mood. She was half tempted to scratch the whole plan and just turn Link over to Bordo. Or maybe she would just reach out now and crush his skull with the palm of her hand.

Epona ears went flat and she let out a snort. The mare's head cautiously turned to peer at whatever it was that suddenly smelled like a predator on her back.

"Do you have a wife?" Lili asked quickly without making eye contact with the horse.

Link turned and looked at Epona concernedly.

"No," he said giving Epona's neck a rub to calm her down. "No, I've never been married. Why do you ask?"

"What about a lover?"

Epona seemed to be calm at her master's touch. With one last suspicious glance at the woman on her back Epona turned forward.

Link sighed.

"No," he answered. "Much to my chagrin, I don't have a lover waiting for me."

His tone piqued Lili's interest.

"Unrequited love?"

A soft chuckle from the Hylian. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Tell me about her."

Link glanced back at "Lilly like the flower" skeptically.

"Come on," Lili insisted. "I want to know what kind of woman Link the Demon-slayer falls for."

There was a pause before Link answered.

"I met her when I was 10," he started. "A mentor of mine sent me to Hyrule's castle to get some information. I had to sneak in past the guards since I was just a random orphan from the woods, and I ended up sneaking into the Princess's garden. That's where I met her."

 _Figures,_ Lili thought. _Even as a child he would settle for nothing but a princess._

"The princess."

Link shook his head.

"Yea I met Princess Zelda there too but she wasn't the one that stunned me. It was her bodyguard and attendant, Impa Malukha."

"What?"

Link looked back at Lili with a sheepish grin on his face and a slight hint of rosy cheeks.

"Her bodyguard? Really? Weren't you ten?"

"Yea, haha, I was."

"Well, why the bodyguard? Who was this 'Impa Malukha'?" Lili asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Sheikah?"

Lili blinked. It just never ended with this guy!

"No," she lied. "What's a Shiekah?"

"Not a whole lot is known about them but among what is known is that they are tribe of fierce, powerful warriors. Impa even more so than her people."

It was beginning to dawn on Lili what Link's type was.

"You were attracted to her power."

Link reached up and scratched his hair under his hat.

"I know it's silly but I couldn't help it. She was tall, lean, and muscular. She had stark white hair cut like a soldiers, full lips with a scar over left eye that ran down her cheek. Her eyes were red and fierce and they saw everything! And then when I saw her in action," Link let out a whistle. "She was faster than a leopard, stronger than Goron, and as graceful as a dancer all the while."

"She's probably too old for any of that now," Lili said indignantly. Was she jealous of this woman she'd never met? Was she jealous of a mortal?

"Oh Sheikah don't age like humans. She probably looks the exact same now as she did then."

Lili let out a 'hmph'.

"Why didn't it work out with her? Because of your age?"

"Well that certainly didn't help," Link said with a chuckle. "But it wasn't the only reason. I ended up saving the Princess's life seven years later and the Princess fell in love with me. At this point I was a bonafide warrior who could talk to Impa on almost even terms. I told the Sheikah my feelings one day, even shared a 'moment' with her. But she knew about the Princess's feelings and adamantly refused to betray the Princess's heart." Link sighed. "She rejected me and hasn't looked back since."

"Hmm, whatever happened with the Princess?"

"Ah, it never went anywhere. It didn't feel right to be with her when I was more interested in someone else."

Lili scoffed. "You turned down a princess in hopes of being with her bodyguard?"

Link shrugged. "She was so soft," he offered as if that explained everything. "I mean, she became a warrior too but I guess because she was the princess, now queen, she always put on this dulcet, soft, girly mask. And I think she preferred that life over the life of a warrior."

Link shook his head. "No, she wasn't the woman for me. Blame it on my childhood if you must but I'm attracted to danger. Sitting in that castle with Her Majesty would have driven me insane."

"And that's the real reason you left Hyrule, isn't it? The Queen drove you out when you rejected her."

Link looked back at "Lilly like the flower".

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he said.

 _Oh, you have no idea,_ Lili said to herself.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"Uhh. . ." Lili realized she'd spoken aloud unintentionally. "You have no idea how hard that is for a woman, let alone a queen," she said recovering quickly.

Link sighed. "It wasn't my intention to hurt her. I can't change who I am any more than she or Impa could change who they are."

Lili said nothing in reply and Link had nothing else to add. The Hylian, she demon, and horse walked along in silence. Lili, for the life of her, couldn't stop imagining this 'Impa' woman.

 _What makes her so special?_ she asked herself. _I bet I could beat her with my eyes closed and both arms behind my back._

Lili also realized she had a problem. She had purposefully created a body that looked small, dainty and sweet. If she'd known Link's type from the beginning she could have made a skin that put Impa to shame but now, she wasn't sure how to make "Lilly like the flower" into someone Link would be attracted to.

"Is that why we didn't sleep together last night?" Lili broke the silence by asking.

"What do you mean?" Link asked without turning around. "We did sleep together."

"Don't mock me," Lili snapped with more genuine emotion and frustration than she'd expected. "You know what I mean."

Link looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Lilly, but it just wouldn't be right." His face and voice were both sincere and apologetic. "I know you're suffering from the loss of your sister, but I'm not the right person to comfort you."

Lili turned away and crossed her arms. This was how mortals pouted right? Why was the action coming so natural to her?

"You're a lovely woman, Lilly, really. But it was for my own sake too."

Lili turned back to Link and raised an eyebrow.

"I need to stay focused on the demon I came here for. I can't do that if my mind is clouded or euphoric." He said the last word with a smirk. "As wonderful as it would be."

"You never told me about the demon you're hunting," Lili said secretly enjoying the irony that kept Link alive last night.

Link frowned. "No, I guess I didn't." He faced forward again and patted Epona on the neck.

"I heard from a nearby village that a she demon hunts in these mountains. Supposedly a very powerful Succubus lives between Slatina and Barlad and has been killing men who travel alone."

"Barlad?" Lili asked confused.

Link glanced at the confused "woman".

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just. . . I heard that it was a banshee that lived near Barlad, not a succubus." Lili said.

 _After all this work I am NOT about to share him with Nani._

Link furrowed his brow. "You've heard of the banshee?" he asked.

Lili knew she was poking holes in some of the lies she'd told earlier but she figured if Link hadn't caught on already, she wasn't in any danger of being discovered.

"I've heard people in the village talk about her, yea," she lied. "At one point travel to Barlad was banned for the people's safety." That part was true.

"Interesting," Link said.

"But now that you mention the succubus," Lili said thinking quickly. "I remember Nani and I found a cave, not far from where those Bulblins attacked us, that was full of bones but also furniture and nice things. I thought it was eerie at the time and the bones were obviously a bad sign but Bulblins don't usually keep mirrors, beds, and chandeliers. Is it possible that was your succubus's cave?"

Link brought Epona to a halt. Slowly he turned around, a very serious look on his face.

"You were inside her cave?" he asked.

Lili shrugged. "I don't know for sure it was her cave, I never saw her."

"Can you show me where this cave is?"

Lili smiled sweetly (victoriously) at the Hylian.

"Only if you think you can handle spending another night with me."

The trio turned around and headed right back the way they came. There was some discussion over whether they should continue to Slatina to get Lili some shoes but Lili had insisted her feet were fine just being wrapped in cloth. Link still insisted she ride Epona the whole way.

"Why did you choose to hunt the succubus?" Lili asked. They had been retracing their steps for a few hours now and were almost back to the creek where they'd slept the night before. With the sun well beyond its zenith it was a safe guess that they'd be camping there again tonight.

 _Round two,_ Lili cheered to herself.

"Did she kill someone you know," Lili asked when Link didn't answer right away.

"No," he answered. "But I can't ignore the killing of innocent boys and men."

 _Ugh,_ Lili groaned inwardly with contempt.

"And," he added, "I was bored. A demon is a worthy opponent, and I live for the rush of combat."

"Is that why you set your sword down when the Bulblins attacked?"

Link looked back, a sly grin on his face.

"I might have been showing off."

If Lili were human, or if her illusion were more elaborate, she might have blushed. Instead she just rolled her eyes while Link chuckled to himself.

 _I am going to enjoy this SO much._

Then a thought occurred to her. What if she failed to seduce him again? What happened if they woke up the next morning and she led him to her cave? She would have to fight him.

"How do you kill a succubus?" she asked, trying her utmost to sound only mildly interested.

"Not sure," Link answered, distracted by a hawk that was flying overhead. "Never met one before. I think it has something to do with getting her to show her real form."

 _Shit, he knows._

"Real form?" she asked making sure her voice stayed even.

"Yea, succubus are demons so they don't really look like humans. She'll probably be disguised as some sort of seductress to try and lure travelers into her den."

"What does she do then?" she asked to gage Link's knowledge.

"Well," Link said still distracted by the circling hawk. "She could eat them if she wanted but I don't think that's enough. A succubus has two stomachs; one that can be satiated by meat like any other predator, and then the other one. The other one actually requires her to have sex with the men before she devours them. I've heard just a kiss can be enough too."

"How do you know all that?" Lili asked genuinely surprised and a little concerned.

"I had this super obnoxious fairy that used to fill my ear with random trivia. But she also told me that demons can't really die. Not from Earth anyway. The best you can do is banish them back to Hell and hope you're long gone before they come back."

Lili had no way of knowing how fairies seemed to know everything but Link was right. He had come prepared. She wondered what would have happened if he'd made her when they first met after the Bulblins attacked.

"Are you thinking about becoming a demon hunter too?" Link asked with a smirk. The hawk he'd been watching and descended into the nearby trees.

Lili gave her best fake laugh. "I don't think I'm cut out for that line of work. The only fight I've ever been in was with Nani." _And we left a crater._

The smile slowly left Link's face.

"I wish I could have met Nani," he said somberly.

"She would have liked you," Lili said. Actually there was probably some truth to that.

Out of respect to "Lilly like the flower" 's "dead" sister Link and Lili stayed quiet for a while. They allowed the sound of Epona's hooves pattering against the mountain trail carry them through the rest of the evening.

They reached their spot by the creek just before nightfall. This time there was no need to go hunting as Link had saved some of the goat in cloth strips in his saddle bag. Link started a fire and he and Lili sat side by side in its warmth. Epona was grazing a few yards away.

"What happens after tomorrow?" Lili asked as she finished forcing down the leathery goat meat. "After you beat the succubus?"

"First I have to get you home. Then I'll probably head for Barlan and hunt down the banshee."

"Is that all your life consists of?" Lili asked. "Moving from one monster to the next?"

Link shrugged. "Some people live for much less. The path I've chosen lets me protect the innocent while simultaneously satisfying myself. I can't ask for more than that."

"Hmm," was her only response.

Link lied backwards putting his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars. Lili stayed where she was for a minute thinking about her own life. She lived to hunt too, only she wasn't riddled with mortal empathy. Link's hunts were probably far more exciting than hers though. She rarely traveled outside her mountains and would never purposefully hunt down an opponent exponentially stronger than her. She'd worked too hard escaping hell just to get banished again all for some adrenaline kick.

With a sigh she lied down too. She was about to say something when she looked over and saw that Link's eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling slowly. This bastard was going to sleep!

 _Oh no,_ she thought, _not this time!_

It had to be done. She'd spend too much time with him not to feast on him properly. She was going to cast a spell.

She turned away from Link and started waggling her fingers and whispering the incantations. It was going to be a simple spell, just enough to get the ball rolling. Last night had shown her that Link was definitely sexually attracted to her, she just needed to give his urges a little boost. She wouldn't tamper with his mind, she decided. Her long awaited victory would be that much sweeter if he was driving his own body.

When the spell was complete she turned back to Link. He was definitely on the cusp of entering dream land.

She scooted all the way over to him, rolled onto her side, then poked him in the ribs. She'd quickly allowed one of her talons to grow so that the poke would actually pierce his skin and the spell would be able to take hold in his blood.

"Huh?" Link asked opening one of his sleepy eyes.

"I don't want you to drop me off in Slatina," Lili said. "I want to come with you to Barlan."

Link blinked his eyes. The spell was fast acting.

"Really?" he asked turning over to his side. He and Lili were only inches apart, facing each other.

Lili nodded then bit her bottom lip and looked into Link's dark blue eyes. The sleep was successfully being chased away by her spell.

"I don't think. . . that's a good idea." He paused as if he were confused by something. "Are you sure?"

With a mischievous grin Lili put her hand on Link's chest and pushed him backwards onto his back. She followed him over, climbing on top of him as she went. Her knees were under her but she was bent low, stomach pressed against Link's. She leaned forward, already feeling Link beneath her, and put her lips up to his ear.

"I'm sure," she whispered.

Link's breath caught in his chest.

Lili leaned back and sat up. She put her hands on Link's stomach and smiled at him devilishly while she began to move.

While she slowly grinded forward and backwards her fingers deftly found the belt that kept Link's tunic secured and undid the clasp.

At first, Link's hands remained frozen at his sides but as soon as he belt came undone he put his hands on Lili's thighs, just above the knees.

His dark orbs watched Lili while his hands glided up her thigh. They stopped when they reached the hem of her dress, but only for a moment. His hands slid under the material and continued up her thighs until his hands were resting low on her hips.

 _Even with his blood on fire he controls himself,_ Lili thought, not considering it a bad thing at all.

Link had to remove his hands briefly while Lili grabbed the bottom of his tunic and brought it up over his head. Admittedly she pulled it off slowly than necessary, enjoying the slow reveal of his body beneath it. The moment the fabric cleared his head he put his hands back on her thighs by her knees.

Again his hands glided up her thighs but this time they didn't stop at her hem line.

Nor did they stop at her hips.

When she realized Link was undressing her Lili raised her hands over her head. Link sat up and pulled the dress, breathing faster while did.

Just as the dress covered her face Lili suddenly felt Link's hands grab her hips. He pulled her to the side while pushing off the ground so that he was on top and she was on bottom, face still covered by her dress.

She was about to say something about the only partially removed garment when she gasped in surprise. Link had sunk his teeth into Lili's exposed neck.

"Oh," she whispered when Link kissed where he had just bitten. His lips felt warm and soft against her neck.

She tried to finish pulling the dress over her head but one of Link's hands reached up and grabbed both of her wrists, locking them in his iron grip.

Lili gasped again when she felt his teeth sink in again on the other side of her neck.

Again he kissed where he had just bitten.

With her vision blocked by the dress Lili's senses were heightened and tingling.

When he bit her a third time she could only moan.

"Link," she whispered when he kissed her neck for the third time.

Instead of replying he bit her again, this time by the collar bone.

While he kissed her his free hand reached up and cupped one of Lili's breasts.

Gently he massaged it then suddenly, after biting a fifth time, squeezed and held it. After his kiss he released his grip and went back to massaging it.

Lili realized her back was arched and she was biting her lip underneath the dress.

She wrapped her legs around Link and pulled him in tight.

He let go of her hands and Lili used the opportunity to pull free from the blinding dress. The moment the dress was clear Link grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled gently.

Lili's neck and back arched and Link bit her again.

Kissed her again.

She reached up and took Link's face in her hands, staring into his blue eyes. He looked like he was struggling with himself. Like he was fighting his body.

Lili regretted not using her most powerful spell. If this was him partially under control, she couldn't imagine the pleasure if he would let go completely.

Link pulled his face from her hands and leaned down to nibble on her chin. His hands were still moving and his body was still pressed against hers but his leggings were still on.

While Link was busy Lili reached down to pull his leggings off, or she tried to.

Every time her hands got close Link would do something that would send a shiver of pleasure through her.

He was kissing around her lips now, skirting around death.

He nibbled on her ears, squeezed her scalp, kissed the corners of her mouth, toyed with her breasts.

She didn't want to kill him, she wanted this to last all night. Even under her spell he held her like a lover. It was the only time this had ever happened to her.

He wasn't concerned with pleasing himself, every part of him was focused on her.

And yet he hadn't kissed her and still had his leggings on. Neither of those were acceptable. Even through her pleasure wracked brain Lili knew it was only a matter of time before the spell wore off and the game would be over.

It was time fuck him. Then it was time to feast.

She put one hand on his throat and pushed him a few inches away, enough to give her a reprieve so she could rip off his leggings.

Just she grabbed his waist line, Link slapped the arm at his throat away.

"Look out!" he screamed.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Lili and threw her to the side.

Massive black and red hooves came crashing down on the spot where Lili's head had been. Epona let out a frantic whinny and made another move to stomp on the woman that suddenly smelled like death.

"Epona!" Link cried. He was on his feet and in between her and Lili in an instant.

 _Dammit!_

Epona tried to get around her master but Link was too fast. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her to the side.

"Look at me , Epona. Look at me." He was struggling to hold on to her head and she was struggling to pull away and resume her attack.

 _That fucking donkey!_

"Come one girl, look at me. It's okay. It's okay." Link ran his hand from her forehead to her nose continuously.

"What's wrong with her?" Lili asked.

Link didn't look at her. "I don't know," he said. "She's never attacked anyone before."

 _Think about something else. Think about something else._

As Lili forced herself to stop thinking about murdering Link Epona began to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," Link said still stroking Epona.

"No harm done," Lili said taking a step forward. She stopped when Link put his hand out.

"Not just for Epona," he said in a serious voice. "I don't know what came over me just then. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said walking over and picking up her dress.

Link didn't say anything.

 _I should have let Bordo take that stupid horse!_

"I'm going to stay up with Epona," Link said when Lili was dressed again. "But you should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Lili asked.

Link didn't answer.

With a sigh of defeat Lili unraveled the bedroll by the fire and lied down.

 _I'll have to take one last shot tomorrow, no holding back,_ she thought to herself.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, looking forward to Link's reaction to her most powerful spell.

When she woke up Link and Epona were gone. There was a note next to her head.

It read: "I went to find the succubus. Wait here until tomorrow morning. If I don't return assume I'm dead. – Link"

"Shit!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well . . . 2nd attempt at some steamy stuff.**

 **That's right, I ship Link x Impa (Limpa? Impink?) Deal with it.**

 **Only one more chapter and an epilogue.**

 **Let me know what you think of my experimental piece. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

With each stride "Lili like the demon that crawled out of Hell and devoured men" covered twenty yards. Who knew how much of a head start Link had gotten. The only way Lili could move any faster would be if spread her wings and flew but that would destroy her illusion completely. There was still a chance, a slim chance, that "Lilly like the flower" could still get close enough to hit Link with one more spell. The mood wouldn't be perfect, Lili knew that, and she'd be tasting part of her own magic, she knew that too. But it could no longer be helped.

A pair of startled Bokoblins let out a cry as Lili dashed past them. They reminded Lili of another concern. What if Bordo had sent Goblins to her cave in case she tried to back out of their deal. Link would find them and make quick work of them and Bordo would blame Lili and she'd owe him even more.

With a frustrated growl Lili pushed herself to her limits hoping she could get there in time to control whatever scenario was about to play out. She slowed down to a mortal's jog when she finally reached the path that led to her cave some two hours later. A pile of fresh horse manure told her that her favorite red donkey was nearby.

 _He must have left right after I fell asleep,_ she thought.

Carefully she crept towards her home, wondering what Link was doing and what he'd found.

 _And I didn't even get the chance to tidy up before I left._

"Link?" she called when she reached the mouth of the cave and still hadn't seen him or Epona. "Are you in here?"

She waited for a reply but when she heard none she stepped into her cave. She let out a groan when she saw the three freshly killed Bulblins lying among her bones. Bordo had indeed sent Goblins to watch for her.

 _But combat gets his blood warm doesn't it? He said so himself!_ She thought while looking for the silver lining.

Getting excited Lili figured it was probably best to get her spell ready now in case she had to move quickly. She took the couple of minutes to say the archaic words and make the proper symbols with her hands. When the spell was completed she could practically feel its potency burning at her finger tips. Link, as mighty as he was, didn't stand a chance.

Daintily picking her way around the dead Bulblins Lili went deeper into her home. She couldn't help but notice that the clay and porcelain pots and vases she kept in her "hallway" had been smashed. It came as a relief then that her mirror was still intact. She appreciated that Link didn't have to break EVERYTHING he saw.

"What are you doing here?"

Lili flinched, expecting to smell or sense Link before she found him. She turned towards him with her most innocent face, but knew right away something was wrong.

Link was sitting on her chest, a small shield covering his left arm and his sword, the sword that had stirred up all this excitement, was sitting across his lap with his hand on the pommel. He was wearing his shiny gauntlets, chain mail armor, and the most intimidating scowl Lili had ever seen from a mortal.

"I. . ." she started, caught off guard by vehemence pouring from Link's eyes. "I heard you leaving last night so I followed you."

Link blinked but his scowl didn't budge.

"Epona and I took off at a full gallop," Link said. "We only reached this cave a half hour ago."

"You must have taken the long way," Lili tried, thinking frantically. "I took the shortcut and ran the whole way."

Another blink.

"You're still barefoot and your feet don't have a scratch," he said. "And you aren't sweating."

 _Shit,_ Lili thought. _The game is up._

As she took a step forward Link sprang to his feet with surprising speed. He didn't charge, only stood up, the point of his sword inches from the ground in front of his feet.

"You're the succubus," he stated. It was not an accusation, it was a fact.

Lili took another step forward, hands up innocently.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Another step forward.

Link raised his sword and pointed the tip at her while he spoke. "Your naked feet haven't suffered a scratch, you weigh as much a horse, you have the appetite of a bear, you spoke to that Moblin, and you covered more than 60 miles of mountain terrain as fast as a warhorse. You are a demon, and I was to be your prey."

Lili bolted forward, arms out and claws extended.

Faster than any mortal should have been able to react Link pivoted to the side and slashed diagonally at the demon. Still faster Lili ducked around the blow and swiped at Link's exposed arm. She leapt backwards as Link swung at her again.

A fanged smile spread across Lili's face when she saw the blood dripping down Link's arm. It didn't matter what he knew now. The potency of that spell was about to consume him.

Link looked down at his forearm confused. When he looked up at Lili again his scowl was gone and his face was relaxed.

His eyebrows twitched in his vain attempt to regain control of his face, or any part of his body, and his sword and shield dropped from his hands.

"Lilly," he whispered taking a step forward. His eyes were practically glazed over but Lili knew exactly was going on inside his body.

"See," Lili said cocking her hip to the side and smiling. "Now isn't that better?"

Link rushed forward and grabbed the front of Lili's dress. Lili squealed in delight as Link tore the dress in half in one motion.

He lifted her into the air and brought her to him, tight in his arms and against his chest. Throwing her head back and laughing victoriously Lili wrapped her legs around Link's waist.

Her laugh turned into a giggle as Link wasted no time in sinking his teeth around her breast.

One arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her tight while the other hand went under her arm and up her neck until his fingers found hair to grab.

Carrying "Lilly like the flower he was about to ravage" he slammed her back against the smooth stone was of the cave while protecting her head with his hand. He pressed her body tight against the wall while his mouth frantically made its way up her chest to her neck.

"Link," she moaned, delighted that the power of the spell hadn't made him a drooling imbecile. "Fuck me," she commanded.

Link's hand returned from the back of Lili's head so that it was in front of him again. Very slowly he replaced his mouth and lips with his hand, wrapping his fingers around Lili's neck. He pulled his face back and smiled, starry lights flickering inside his dark orbs.

His other hand reached down to the belt over his tunic. She unlocked her legs from around his waist so he could rid himself of the only thing between their naked bodies. While she did that Link leaned in and brought lips to her ear.

His warm breath in her ear sent an excited shiver down her spine.

"Fuck yourself," he whispered.

Suddenly the hand around Lili's throat became an iron clasp. Shocked Lili brought her hands up and began frantically scratching and pulling at Link's hand.

Her nails couldn't pierce the gauntlet and even with her demon strength she couldn't loosen his grip. She could feel the ungodly pressure crushing her windpipe and threatening to snap her neck.

She tried to kick Link away but she no longer had control of his hips. He swiveled to the side of her and used his free hand to block her kicks and knees.

Terrified Lili looked at Link's face only to realize he was free of her spell. His eyes had returned to their pools of dark hatred and his lips were pulled back in a snarl.

"Show me your face, demon," he growled.

Lili tried reaching out to the exposed part of Link's arm where she'd previously scratched him but when she did he pulled her forward then slammed her into the wall with enough force to shake the whole room.

"Show me your face!" he commanded.

White streaks of light clouded Lili's vision. Her tongue, now forked, darted in and out of her mouth frantically trying to bring oxygen with it.

In horror Lili realized that Link was about to forcibly pull her out of her illusion. She had no choice.

All at once the skin of "Lilly like the flower" melted away. Her wings and tail exploded from her back and her scales appeared where smooth pale skin had been.

Seeing an opportunity, Lili lashed out hoping to stab Link with her pointed tail. Link saw it too however and flung Lili to the right while he dove to the left.

Lili hit the ground in a heap gasping for air while Link rolled on his shoulders and back to his feet smoothly.

"How?" Lili croaked. She was on her hands and knees, wings draped over her demon body. "How are you still functioning?"

Slowly, standing a few lengths away, Link pulled off the glove on his left hand. Three triangles were visible on the back of his hand, and one of the triangles was faintly glowing yellow.

Lili hissed at the sight of the holy mark.

"Your spells don't work on me," Link said evenly. He put the glove back on and reached down to pick up his sword and shield.

Lili pulled herself up to her feet.

"But," she said now frazzled and confused. "But at the campsite. . . you knew the whole time?"

Link, of all expressions to show, looked slightly embarrassed. He gave Lili's body a once over with his eyes, seeing her fully for the first time.

Most of her body was still shaped liked a mortal woman. She had white hair, big round cat eyes, sharp bony cheeks, and full lips. Even though her body was covered in thin multicolored scales she still had breasts, a flat stomach, wide hips and long muscular legs. But that was where the mortal similarities ended. Instead of normal hands she had webbed fingers that gave way to curved claws.

Instead of human feet she had long toes with talons on the end, closer resembling those of a hawk. Where a mortal's tailbone ended Lili had an actual tail, long and scaly with a final dagger like bone protruding at the very tip. Her wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and instead of scaly they looked like they belonged to a giant bat.

By demon standards, she was beautiful if not a little on the dainty side. By human standards, she was an abomination.

The look on Link's face wasn't disgust though. It almost looked like fascination, or admiration.

"It wasn't the soft body of 'Lilly like the flower' that I found. . . appealing," he answered, bringing his eyes back up to Lili's. "It was the danger of flirting with a succubus."

Link cleared his throat.

"But now I have to send you back to Hell, whatever your real name is."

Lili hissed.

"NEVER!"

She lunged at Link, talons, tail, and teeth lashing out furiously. The she-demon's vision was red with fury.

 _HOW DARE HE MOCK ME!_

 _HOW DARE HE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!_

With a determined frown Link charged the denizen head on, meeting her rage with a righteous fury of his own.

He blocked her claws with his shield, ducked under her wings, swatted her tail away with his sword and kicked her in the face when she tried to bite him.

Years of eating soft, horny men and making deals with Moblins had made Lili slow and her attacks uncoordinated.

Link's hardened body, years of practice, and experience gained from fighting the mightiest of foes made him quick, precise, and deadly.

Only minutes into their fight Lili was beginning to breathe heavy. She had yet to land a significant blow on the Hylian yet she was bleeding from multiple wounds of her own.

With an earsplitting shriek Lili cried out as Link successfully lopped her tail off. Her green blood stained his sword and her tail flopped on the ground between the two opponents.

With one of her clawed hands she lashed out furiously. Link brought his shield up in time but the blow knocked him off his feet and sent him careening through the air. He crashed into Lili's mirror, shattering it to pieces.

Any hopes that she'd successfully damaged her foe at the cost of her beloved mirror were dashed when Link sprang back to his feet.

"Wooo!" he cheered, shaking the glass shards off his back while he rolled his shoulders. "Why would you ever waste time disguised as a flower when your true form is so, fucking, powerful?" Link asked.

It was too much for her; the mocking of this mortal, the pain of her amputated tail, the shattering of her prized possession.

Angry tears welling up in her eyes Lili turned and fled, tucking what was left of her tail beneath her.

"Epona!" Link called from behind her, giving chase.

Just as Lili cleared the entrance to her cave she heard Link let out a shrill whistle.

Desperate to be free of Earth's bosom Lili spread her wings and leapt into the air. The tears were now falling freely from her face.

 _Why am I so stupid!?_ she asked herself.

 _Why did I think I could take on a demon-slayer by myself?_

Ruefully Lili looked over her shoulder at the cave's entrance, now fifty feet below her. Epona had appeared from around the side of the cave. Link was frantically grabbing at the saddle.

 _That's my greatest regret,_ Lili thought, confident that even atop his charger Link would never be able to catch her.

 _I never killed that stupid donk—_

Pain exploded from Lili's chest. She looked down to see an arrow, buried halfway to the shaft, protruding from her ribs.

 _No,_ she thought in disbelief.

 _This can't be happening._ Her wings were already starting to give out, her strength was leaving her body.

 _I can't go back._ She was losing altitude.

 _Not because of him!_ She tried to wrap her fingers around the arrow but there was no strength there either.

She looked up, and saw the ground where she should have seen sky.

Link watched the succubus fall from the heavens and break against the earth. With a sigh he lowered his bow. It had been a very long time since he'd ever missed a shot. But just then, some part of him had hoped that today would be the day.

Today was not the day. His aim had been true. When Link and Epona found the body they saw Link's arrow firmly buried in the demon's chest. That was one of Zelda's arrows. No demon, not even Ganon could take one of those easily.

The demon's corpse was already beginning to turn to ash then sink deeper into the ground. If what Navi had told him years ago was true, the succubus would wake up in Hell, damned and demonic as the day she'd been born.

Link stayed until the last of her remains disappeared. With a sigh he grabbed his arrow and returned it to its quiver. Epona gave a snort, nervous and likely not understanding why the smell of brimstone had appeared then disappeared.

"It's okay, girl," Link said petting his beloved friend. "She's gone." With one last look at the scorched earth where a demon had died Link climbed atop Epona and led her back to the mountain trail

* * *

"I swear on me mum!" the intoxicated man cried. "Ye could 'ear 'er from across da whole damned mountain, ye could! Screechin' an' screamin' an' what not! I ain't neva' 'eard 'er go off like dat."

Another man at the bar threw a peanut shell at his drunken friend. "Ye ain't neva' 'eard 'er go off at all, ye goon, or if'n ye 'ad ye'd be dead already!"

The first man slammed his fist on the table. "Ye sayin' I lost me 'earin' in me left ear on account of yer naggin' wife? It was dat damned banshee, it was!"

"Oy!" cried out a third man. "Dat's no way ta talk about Phileep's lass."

"Dank you, Jon," Phileep said with a nod and a raise of his mug.

"Aye," the third man said again. "She may 'ave da shriek of a banshee but I'll be damned if'n she don't 'ave the face of an ogre!"

Jon, and everyone at the bar besides Phileep, let out drunken guffaws before Phileep's mug sailed across the room and crashed into Jon's head. Drunken cheers from everyone, including Jon, went up when it was discovered that Jon had fallen out of his chair and hit the ground without spilling his own beer.

Raising his mug triumphantly Jon rose to his feet and planted himself back on his stool.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a stranger's voice said.

The sobriety of the voice instantly quieted everyone, and all eyes turned to look at the peculiar pointy eared visitor in green.

"I've just traveled here from Slatina," the stranger said. More than a few eyes went to the sword that was visible on his back.

"I was told there was a banshee living in the mountains between Slatina and here, but I couldn't find her. I overheard you folks talking and wondered if you might share a moment of your time with me."

The men at the bar gave each other dubious looks but when they looked back at the stranger he had three red rupees in his hand.

"Drinks are on me if you can be bothered," he said with a grin on his face.

"Laddie!" the first intoxicated man cried while cupping his left ear. "What are ye sayin'? And why are ye flashin' dat money around if'n ye aren't gonna share?"

Jon, Phileep, and the other men at the bar looked at their friend and laughed, then invited the stranger in green to take a seat.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it! This is the official ending of Impregnable BUT if you weren't pleased with this ending. . . stay tuned for the epilogue! I'll go ahead and admit it, I had a lot of fun writing this piece. I stepped out of my comfort zone and, while this isn't my best piece, I think it came out half decent. I've had a lot of viewers (surprisingly so) so if you've made it this far, let me know what you think! Otherwise, I'll see you one last time for the epilogue!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Target22**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"You are excused."

Salazar brought a bony hand to relieve his forehead of perspiration. Beneath his robes he was drenched for his efforts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Salazar asked, voice drowning in skepticism. He had asked the question no less than twenty three times in the past eight hours.

"I've no choice," was the answer he got.

Salazar sighed and shook his head.

"You say that and yet it seems you always damn yourself to the most arduous route possible."

"In the past, maybe," his employer replied. "But Mashadou is closing in on me, and I don't have the means infiltrate his lair."

"But to try and slay one demon with another?" Salazar asked, finally free to voice his concern now that he'd fulfilled his contract. "Do you even have a way to control her?"

A confident grin spread across his employer's face.

"No," he confessed. "And it's been four years since I banished her."

"Demons are not the forgiving type," Salazar warned. "Least of all she-demons."

A heavy hand was placed on Salazar's shoulder.

"Thank you for your help and your concern, Master Salazar. I'll take it from here."

Salazar was going to voice one more objection but then a heavy bag of rupees was presented to him. The summoner furrowed his brow, caught between his moral obligation associated with summoning a demon, and his monetary requirements to continue his research.

"If she arrives," Salazar said, sheepishly accepting the purse and hiding it beneath the folds of his robe. "And you decide you don't want to release her from the circle, extinguish the flame of the blue candle and she'll return to Hell."

A nod.

"And to release her?"

"The binding spell we spoke of earlier," Salazar answered.

Another nod.

Salazar shook his head one last time and headed for thick oak door that exited the small cellar.

"Give me a head start before you finish the summoning, please."

Salazar heard the other man chuckle from behind.

"A day's head start wouldn't be enough. Not with her."

The summoned touched where the purse sat beneath his robes, wondering if he wouldn't regret this decision.

"Good luck, Master Link," he said before slipping through the door.

xXx

* * *

xXx

A gust of wind, unlike anything she'd ever experienced, suddenly pulled at her wings.

Lili dropped low, flat on her stomach, hissing while she looked about. There was nobody there.

 _What was that?_ she wondered.

She was very familiar with this part of Hell and there were no random gusts of wind. Besides the rising currents of the inferno, there were no gusts of wind anywhere in Hell. Not unless one of the Superior Demon Lords was sucking you into their gaping maw. Just the thought of that possibility put Lili into a panic. It was bad enough she'd been returned to Hell.

Lili dug her talons into the obsidian rock as a second gust of wind threatened to pull her off the ground. She growled at her invisible enemy and poised her tail to strike at the soonest opportunity.

"Where are you?" she called, doing her best to sound threatening. She was nowhere near the largest demon in Hell but she'd be damned a second time if she was going to just roll over.

For a moment, it was quiet. Lili didn't dare lift her claws but she scanned the walls and chamber for intruders. How anyone had found her hiding spot in the first place she wasn't sure. Only Nani knew about this place, their one safe place in the entirety of Hell.

The third gust of wind finally appeared, tearing Lili from the rock with vicious, unmatchable strength. In vain the succubus kicked and lashed out with her tail but she could neither touch nor find her attacker. She jerked around so she could look up at the ceiling, where she was being pulled, only to find the ceiling was no longer there.

Blackness, the sort of which she hadn't seen since her sojourn through the Earth's mantle, met her when she looked up. Wind howled past her ears and sucked the breath from her lungs. A vibration started, shaking her every part of her body as its intensity increased. Lili wanted to cry out but her tongue felt as though it were being separated from her body, as well as all of her appendages. Her heart beat furiously until suddenly, it all stopped.

Lili was lying down, crumpled rather, with her wings draped around her protectively. She stayed perfectly still for a moment, waiting for the next attack. Without turning her head all she could see was a smooth stone floor, the light of multiple small flames dancing faintly back and forth.

"Where am I?" she finally asked.

"In the basement of a small, archaic tower," a voice answered.

 _I know that voice,_ Lili realized. She turned slowly, rising to her feet, trying to remember where she'd heard that gravelly voice.

"It was a watch tower on the edge of some country that no longer exists. But right now it's my temporary home."

Lili remembered who the voice belonged to even before she saw his green tunic.

"YOU!"

She lunged forward reaching out with her claws to rake that putrid confident grin off his face. Her outstretched hands and arms crashed against an invisible wall, more solid than anything she'd ever encountered. Several of her broke on impact but Lili payed them no mind. Not when object of her animosity and rage stood mere inches away from her.

She changed her angle of attack and tried to move to the side, around the invisible barrier. Her wing crumpled against another invisible way.

A hiss of defiance.

Not ready to give up Lili leapt straight into the air. With unconcerned eyes "he" watched her sail into the ceiling and crash.

"What is this?" Lili growled, rage foaming out of her mouth.

Link coughed into his hand.

"This," he said calmly. "Is a Daimonikos Circle. A summoning circle that protects the mage from –"

"I know what it is!" Lili snapped. "Why have you brought me here?"

That incessant smirk spread across the Hylian's face.

"And here I thought you missed me, Lilly-like-the-flower," Link said.

Lili examined the Daimonikos Circle before narrowing her eyes at Link. This was the first time in her life she'd ever been summoned but every demon knew about these circles. If made properly, they were impenetrable by even the most powerful demons. But if there was even a single mistake in the rune calligraphy, candle placement, or salt line, she would be able to escape.

Link, upon examination through narrow, hate filled eyes, had aged since their last encounter. What stood out the most was the Hylian's beard. It was a short tangled mess with strands of light brown and blond hair. He still wore a green tunic and green hat but his shoulders and chest were noticeably burlier. The same sword still peeked over his shoulder, and his eyes were still the same. The same blue as the ocean's perilous depths.

 _What does he want?_ Lili wondered. Truthfully, she'd imagined this moment a million times over however many days it had been since she'd been killed/banished back to Hell.

Her fondest daydreams consisted of climbing through the mantle of the Earth again, finding Link and his red donkey, and murdering them both in their sleep. Sometimes she imagined finding that Sheikah Link had been obsessed with so she could conjure the woman's form. Then she'd find Link and steal his heart before literally stealing his heart and ripping it from his chest. She'd even imagined being summoned by a lustful Link who missed the excitement he felt when he was with her. In her head she'd always played along until he let his guard down then she'd latched her fangs around his neck and feasted on his life-force.

But now that she was really here, staring at Link, she wasn't sure what she should do.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Conflicting emotions?" he asked.

Lili shook her head, a plan falling into place. "Just trying to figure out what climbed onto your face and died," she said, taking care to filter the venom out of her voice.

Link's smirk spread into a full smile as he reached up and touched his small beard.

"Does it look that bad? I saw it only recently and thought it looked fine. Makes me look more mature."

Slowly Lili reached out with one of her unbroken fingers until she found the invisible barrier. Once she found it she casually started walking the circumference of the circle, finger pressed against the barrier the whole time.

"You looked better without it," Lili stated.

She swung her hips while she walked and let her tail hover just an inch off the ground. Her wings were neatly folded against her back, and she tossed her long white hair behind her with her free hand.

"How long have I been gone?" she asked.

"Just over four years," Link answered.

"Hmm," Lili offered as she finished testing the entire circle. To her dismay the circle and all its pieces were perfectly placed.

"Did you make this circle yourself?" she asked.

"Is it to your liking?" Link asked.

Lili shrugged then crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"A little cramped for my liking but I suppose it's a nice enough circle."

"To be honest, it cost me a small fortune. Not to mention how difficult it was to find someone willing and able," Link said.

His eyes quickly danced up and down Lili's body before returning to her round green cat eyes. Despite herself she was becoming self-conscious of her nudity.

Subtly she draped her wings around her shoulders to cover her like a cloak while she spoke.

"How did you summon me?" she asked. "There isn't a soul on Earth who knows my real name."

"Ah," Link said holding up his index finger and wagging it. "You told me yourself, you have a sister."

Lili blinked, incredulous. "You found Nani?"

Link nodded.

"She, uh, she was not quite as charming as you were."

"So she's . . . "

Link shook his head. "No she's still alive."

Lili snorted.

"So you let Nani go yet I catch an arrow in the chest?"

Link held out one hand while reaching into his tunic with the other.

"It wasn't like that! The banshee attacked me as soon as she saw me. When I defeated her I gave her a choice, your true name or her life."

 _That bitch!_

Link pulled something out of his tunic and held it out for Lili to inspect. An unrighteous smugness washed over Lili when she realized what she was looking at.

"I also made her swear not to kill any more humans or I would crush this and then return to her mountains and finish her off."

Lili looked at Link skeptically. She knew he was a thrill-seeker but blackmailing a demon, especially Nani, was suicide.

"She'll come back for that you know. I can't imagine anything being more important to a banshee than her larynx," Lili said.

Link tucked it back into his tunic and gave it a careful pat.

"I was worried about that at first but then I realized that whenever she is within a mile of me her voice box starts singing. The closer she gets, the louder this thing sings." Link smiled triumphantly. "She'll never be able to get the drop on me, and believe me, she's tried."

 _Poor Nani,_ Lili thought. _What could possibly be more embarrassing than a banshee without a voice._

Lili was genuinely glad that her older sister had been equally embarrassed by her favorite/least favorite demon hunter. Almost glad enough to forgive her for betraying Lili's real name to Link.

Besides being able to summon you from Hell, if a mortal knew your true name they could also enslave you. That, was the part demons feared. No demon lacked the pride to be content serving a mortal's whims. Given how flawless Link's circle was, she doubted he'd make a mistake during the enslavement incantation. Even if he didn't entirely enslave her, he could bind her to anything. Once bound, he could banish her just by destroying whatever it was he bound her to. Instead of battling her or chasing her if she ran away, her demise could come from something as simple as tearing a piece of paper.

"So why have you brought me back?" Lili asked.

Link's smile went away. Lili raised an eyebrow, intrigued to see the mighty warrior suddenly look less confident.

"Do you remember that princess I told you about? The one that fell in love with me?"

Lili nodded, not sure where this story was going.

"Well," Link said. "She finally married a prince from another kingdom. During their honeymoon, supposedly, Princess Zelda drank too much wine and began calling her new husband "Link" while they were making love."

A wicked smile started to creep across Lili's face.

"Understandably," Link continued, ignoring the fanged grin of the she demon. "Prince Yusef, now King Yusef, was very upset. He did nothing for a while, allowing his anger to fester. But when Queen Zelda died during childbirth, he was consumed by his rage. He hired assassins from all over the world to hunt me down. This was two years ago, and I've already suffered through a dozen attempts on my life."

Lili clicked her tongue against her teeth. "It doesn't look like you've suffered much."

Link gave Lili a look.

"I didn't at first, but King Yusef became more and more obsessed and more and more willing to reach out to darker corners of the Earth. He's got a very dangerous man looking for me. I've only heard him called 'Mashadou' but I know he is a very powerful mage in his own right, and a kingpin on top of that."

Lili licked her lips. In all of her musings and daydreams she'd never considered Link reaching out to her as an ally needing protection.

"So you need my protection?" Lili asked.

Link frowned. "I don't need you to protect me, Lilith. I need you to help me murder him."

"And why would I help you?" Lili shifted so that she was leaning to the side with her hip sticking out and her tail flicking back and forth. "Your last sendoff was a little. . ." she touched the spot on the center of her chest where Link's arrow ended her first visit. ". . . invasive."

Link's lips almost tugged upwards into a smile.

"To be fair, you had already made at least three attempts on my life. I think you even tried to rape me once."

Lili waved Link off.

"No, no, no. We agreed that YOU were the one toying with ME the whole time," she said. "I have no interest in being toyed with again, enslaved, or bound to some Goddess forsaken object."

With that she turned away, chin pointed up and to the side disapprovingly.

"Well, I can't guarantee anything about being 'toyed with'," she heard Link say with what she had little doubt was a despicable/brilliant smile. "But I can promise not to enslave you."

Lili didn't budge.

 _Why am I doing this? I don't want to go back to Hell._

"Killing Mashadou is going to be no easy task. The trip alone is going to take a few months. I'd wager the whole ordeal is going to take about a year," Link said.

Lili looked over her shoulder. Link was wearing an honest expression but she knew how good of an actor he was.

"Since when does it take 'about a year' to kill anyone?" Lili asked.

"He's dangerous," Link said in a serious voice. "And I've fought some powerful mages. But despite all his prowess, he is still human. More specifically –"

"He's still a man," Lili finished with a nod.

"It might not be as exciting as the time you hunted that dashing Hylian swordsman, but it'll be a kill worth remembering. Certainly worth postponing your return to Hell."

 _Anything is better than that._

With an exasperated sigh Lili turned around.

"Fine," she said. "I'll help kill your assassin. Scratch a line in the circle and we'll go get him."

"Lili," Link said with a scoff. "I'm not an idiot. You ARE still getting bound."

Lili stuck out her bottom lip, retracted her claws, and dipped her wings so that her bare shoulders were exposed.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

Link smiled ear to ear.

"Hell yes its necessary!"

Clicking her tongue off her teeth Lili returned to her normal stance, slightly annoyed by her predicament.

"Well go on with it then," she said. "Bind me to whatever useless trinket you've got."

Link chuckled softly and pulled out a small knife. Lili watched curiously as Link brought the blade to his hand and cut himself.

"What are you –"

Link crouched down and set his bleeding hand on the salt line of Lili's circle.

" ** _ADIURO VOS, LILITH DE GEHENNA, AD ME_** ," he said, then smeared the salt away with his bloodied hand.

Lili felt the tingle of magic in the air but didn't quite understand what just happened.

Link stood up and glanced at the wound on his hand, wincing as he flicked some of the salt out of it.

"Did you just -"

Link nodded.

"That is the deal I offer you. Help me defeat Mashadou and you will have an anchor in this world for as long as I live."

Lili was still stunned.

"And if I refuse?"

Link took a breath.

"Well I can't destroy your anchor without killing myself so . . ." Faster than Lili could blink the Hylian's sword and shield were in his hands.

". . . if you refuse I will have to send you back in a much more invasive way."

They stood like that for a second, Lili planted in the center of the now broken circle and Link poised to strike at any second. Lili had no doubt that Link was fully prepared to run her through if she tried to fight. But now she couldn't even kill him late without instantly being sent to Hell. She also couldn't let Nani kill him.

"I accept," Lili finally said.

Link let out a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword and replaced his shield.

"Good, then come out of that circle. We've got a long trip ahead of us and you need to regain your strength."

Slowly Lili stepped beyond the edge of the invisible barrier. Link watched her calmly as she stepped forward until she was standing directly in front of him.

 _So bold,_ she thought. _One second ago he had his blade drawn and now he lets me stand inches away, relaxed, based on nothing but my word._

"Welcome back," Link said quietly.

Lili smiled sweetly (as sweetly as a demon can smile) and brought her index finger up to tap Link on the nose.

"You must have missed me," she purred, stepping even closer to Link. She let her finger slid down from his nose to his lips, through his beard, down to his collarbone and chest.

Link shrugged. "Eh, you were never really my type."

Lili let her hand slide down between Link's legs then pressed herself against him. She grabbed hold of him gently with her hand and smiled even wider when she felt his excitement.

"Oh no," she practically whispered. "Lilly-like-the-flower, wasn't your type. I'm a whole different type."

For a second Link tried to maintain his statuesque pose but then he lips twitch and he had to swallow his saliva and pride. Admitting defeat he took a step back and swatted Lili's hand away from his crotch.

After clearing his throat he said, "Come one, I've got a present waiting for you outside?"

Content that this was just a small victory preluding many delicious future victories, Lili headed towards the door.

As she opened the door she heard a noise she'd prayed to her Demon Lords she'd never have to hear again.

"You brought the donkey!?" Lili asked with groan.

Epona snorted and stomped the ground, equally displeased by the reunion.

Link laughed when he cleared the cellar door.

"Easy girls," he said, convinced he was the most hilarious jester in all the land.

"You two are going to have to get along from here on out."

Lili hissed at the sun burnt donkey.

"I'll eat you I swear to –"

"Your gift is there on her saddlebag. You'll have to convince her to let you close otherwise you'll never see it."

Lili caught herself and instantly folder her wings and hid her fangs. Nobody had ever gotten her a present. She wasn't going to let a mule ruin that.

"I missed you SO much Eponie."

"Epona," Link corrected.

"Epona! Who's a good horsie? Hmm?"

She held out her hand and made an absurd clicking noise while she stepped forward. Epona flattened her ears and lunged forward to bite the hand.

In the blink of an eye Lili bolted past her head, grabbed the wrapped present hanging from the saddle and leapt straight up, uncurling her wings and filling them with air. In just two strokes she was one hundred feet in the air and still climbing.

"Yes!" she cried triumphantly.

 _I'm free!_ She'd realized after Link bound her to his body that he had no way to punish her if she escaped. She was practically free! She couldn't wait to find Nani and rub it in her face.

Once she was far enough out of the range of Link's bow she stopped and hovered to gather her bearing. Only then did she realize she was still clutching her present in her hand. For a moment she considered dropping it, letting it fall down to Link below, unopened and unappreciated. But curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the brown wrapping away.

In her hands was the most beautiful, ornate, golden mirror. The handle was solid gold, chilly to the touch, and along the sides of the perfectly cut glass were tiny intricately carved angels. No, Lili realized as she brought it closer. They weren't angels, the were demons. Beautiful winged demons with horns on their heads and pronged tails. There were six of them flying around the edges merrily in their golden damnation.

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever held.

On the back was a note. Careful not to let the piece of paper fly away Lili took it between her fingers and read it.

 _To replace the one I broke. I shouldn't be the only one of us who gets to look at you, even if you choose to fly away. – Link_

xXx

* * *

xXx

Link watched the speck that was Lili disappear in the clouds. He let out a sigh and quietly berated himself for being so naïve.

"Well," he said to Epona as he grabbed her reigns. "Eventually we're going to have to track her down but for now, let's worry about Mashadou."

Epona let out a happy whinny. Link chuckled and patted her on the neck.

"I know, girl. We're probably better off against him than with her anyway."

Link gave the abandoned tower, his base of operations for the past few days, one last look then turned Epona away.

When the two of them had covered enough distance and the sun began to set, Link stopped to make camp. After dinner Link assumed his regular position, resting his head and shoulders against Epona.

"Good night, Epona," he said as closed his eyes.

The sound of crackling fire and chirping started to gently carry Link to sleep when a sudden weight on his lap jarred him awake.

"Can I help you?" he asked the creature that seemed to have materialized in his lap.

The green cat eyes of Lilith and the pale round face of Lilly-like-the-flower looked up at him innocently.

"Just trying to get comfortable," she said, then buried her face in Link's chest and wiggled into a more comfortable position.

Quietly Link chuckled to himself and smiled. He put a hand in Lili's hair and began massaging her head.

"Shhhh," he said. "Go to sleep."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, there it is, the epilogue to IMPREGNABLE. I hope this offers you guys some of the closure you were missing from the official ending. As always, let me know what you thought and keep your eyes peeled for the next story. Thanks!**


End file.
